


Xenia

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, frankly I don't know how to tag it, no actual intercourse though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: I was never a very sociable person, so I was somewhat worried if I’ll be able to fit in with the already established collective. Surely they all have already befriended each other, so would they be willing to accept the new me into their circle? Not to mention there’ll be girls too. Until now I attended an all boys school, so I had little idea how to interact with the opposite sex. But after giving it some thought I decided that after all girls are people too, so perhaps the best way would be not to overthink it and just behave naturally and let the cards fall where they may.
Kudos: 1





	Xenia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ксения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343212) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



Wearing a fancy suit and with a big bouquet in my hands I hurried to school. Not that I couldn’t wait to get there, but I didn’t want to be late on the very first day. After all it was the first of September. The so-called holiday, Knowledge Day. But how is it a holiday when the holidays end? Quite the contrary. No, I can’t say I hate studying. In fact it can be quite interesting to learn something new. But still rest and entertainment is much more fun, so I’d rather celebrate the holidays themselves than their end. And if there was any reason to anticipate the start of the school year, it was not the prospect of sitting half the day at the desk on the lessons, but meeting the school friends again. But that wasn’t going to happen this year, as due to moving I was now going to a new school.

I was never a very sociable person, so I was somewhat worried if I’ll be able to fit in with the already established collective. Surely they all have already befriended each other, so would they be willing to accept the new me into their circle? Not to mention there’ll be girls too. Until now I attended an all boys school, so I had little idea how to interact with the opposite sex. But after giving it some thought I decided that after all girls are people too, so perhaps the best way would be not to overthink it and just behave naturally and let the cards fall where they may.

Then suddenly, either because I was too consumed with such thoughts or because the oversized bouquet that I was holding in front of me was obstructing my view, I bumped into a girl at full speed. She was also walking in a rather quick and sure pace, so I just didn’t have time to react when she unexpectedly appeared from behind a building’s corner right before me. And I rammed into her so hard that I knocked her off her feet and even fell on top of her myself along with the bouquet. The girl looked at me quietly through the flowers with a strict and condemning gaze that could make me feel guilty even I wasn’t already. And unexpectedly for my own self I became so mesmerized by her expressive brown eyes, I couldn’t find the strength to move and just stayed in place feasting my eyes on hers. Realizing I wasn’t going to get up from her by myself, the girl nonchalantly pushed me to the side.

“Oh! S-sorry,” I mumbled finally.  
The girl didn’t answer anything, but only stood up to her feet and began to brush the dust off herself, while I stayed lying on the asphalt, looking at the girl from below. She was wearing strict black shoes and white kneesocks on her slender legs, and under the top of the left kneesock was tucked a small pink control panel with a similarly pink wire going under short black skirt and disappearing inside the slit between the girl’s legs. Only as she was standing up a plastic egg like in a Kinder Surprise, only also pink in color, has slipped out of her slit and was now dangling by the wire, dragged on the asphalt after the girl, who continued her way without noticing the lost.

“W-wait!” I caught up to her in about a hundred meters.  
The girl turned back and once more just quietly looked at me with a strict gaze, expressing frustration for me slowing her down. Involuntarily I feasted my eyes on her again, now having a better view of her attractive face, framed with straight dark blonde shoulder-length hair, plaited into two little braids, decorated with white bows traditional for today’s date, and with side swept bangs almost but not really covering her right eye. But this time I didn’t fall into stupor and was able to compose myself, reminding myself that I decided to behave naturally with girls.

“That fell out,” I informed, pointing at the egg dragging on the asphalt.  
The girl emotionlessly looked after my gesture, picked up the egg and after wiping it against the hem of her skirt put it back into her slit, after which just went ahead as if nothing happened, not even bothering to give me another glance. Though maybe I indeed didn’t deserve her attention after knocking her off her feet like that.

On the rest of the way the girl still didn’t utter a word. Although I didn’t follow her purposefully, it just so happened that we were going to the same school. Which wasn’t really surprising given that I’ve stumbled onto her already pretty close to the school. But what was surprising was to discover we were also in the same class. From the first impression I thought that she was a couple years older than me. But now, surrounded by other fifth-graders, I could see she didn’t really stand out in height. Only her chest, well visible under a while blouse thanks to the lack of a bra, was not completely flat as with most other girls in class. But still mostly the impression of maturity came from her manner to carry herself.

And so I was now in the school yard among my future, although I could probably already say current classmates. Who, of course, divided into small pre-established groups, leaving me alone, as I wasn’t any good in forcing my way into others’ conversations, and it would probably be impolite anyway. Well, at least I could hang around and try to catch their names from their talks, and maybe even their interests. It was of course impossible to remember everyone at once like that, but I had to start with something. Involuntarily I took notice that the girl with the pink egg also remained alone. It seemed it wasn’t only with me that she was unsociable. So it turned out we had something in common. One could think having common traits would be a good basis for establishing communications, but what if that common trait was exactly being bad at communicating? It seemed to be some sort of a paradox.

Soon the lineup itself started. We were all lined up along the perimeter of the yard while on the porch the director, teachers and students of higher grades took turns addressing the audience, saying some general words and cliche congratulations. Somehow it was all even more boring than in my old school, although I used to think nothing could be more boring than that. Almost immediately I stopped listening to whatever was said and instead started to just eye around. I was not the only one to find the ceremony to be boring and most of the students killed time by hushfully talking to each other. Only for me there was no one to talk to, as I didn’t know anyone yet, unless one can count the girl with the pink egg (I should, given the chance, finally find out her name), but she happened to stand far from me and didn’t seem to express any desire to talk to anyone anyway. Since there was nothing to do anyway, I once again feasted my eyes on her, noting how she didn’t only have a pretty face, but also possessed a good sense of style. Not that I knew a thing about fashion, but her attire was certainly to my liking. Although it could seem that today everyone looked virtually the same with white top and black bottom, but as they say the devil is in the details.

One such a detail was the lack of a bra. Some girls, especially from higher grades, wore one, and because of how their light white blouses could be seen through it was too apparent and unnaturally stood out in contrast. And the girl with the egg didn’t have any underwear under her blouse, so her chest and nipples could be seen as clearly as her arms and stomach, creating a more whole and natural image. And another detail was that pink wire, which was almost unnoticeable and I could probably even escape my attention if I haven’t already seen it from a more fortunate angle. But exactly the way this strange accessory didn’t draw attention made it fit so well with the strict black and white attire in spite of its bright pink color. I only wondered, what was the control panel for? I noticed that from time to time the girl would reach it with her hand, regulating something, and sometimes reaching under her skirt, apparently adjusting the egg in her slit.

After what seemed like eternity the lineup ended and we were let into the classroom. Finally I had a chance to get rid of the bouquet and hand it over to Larisa Mikhailovna, the homeroom teacher of our 5-A class and also a math teacher. Although it seemed weird for me to give flowers to a person I have just met, my mother who arranged that bouquet, said it would help to leave a good first impression, and first impression is very important. Indeed, the girl with the pink egg I also have just met, but she has already left quite an impression on me with that gaze of hers. I wonder what impression I left on her? Probably not a positive one, given that first thing I did was kick her off her feet. Should amend this somehow.

Everyone started to take their seats, of course everyone already had one of their own. I didn’t want to claim anyone else’s sea, so I waited until everyone was seated to see for free ones. And it so happened that the same girl with the egg was sitting alone at the end of the row near the window. Although other rows also had their back desks free, I decided to try my luck with that girl first.  
“May I?” I asked, taking a seat next to her.  
The girl didn’t say anything, showing in every way her indifference. Well, at least she didn’t mind. Okay, so how does one meet new people?  
“My name’s Tisha,” I introduced myself. “That is Tikhomir. And yours?”  
The girl once more looked at me with a piercing cold gaze as if judging it I was worth her response.  
“Xenia,” she finally snapped in a cold tone.  
So not Ksyusha then, but straight Xenia? Though I had to said it fitted her. And at least she has finally bothered to speak. That was a start.

Larisa Mikhailovna told us the schedule for tomorrow, list of textbooks we would need and other important things, so we took notes of them. Somewhere during that process Xenia, while keeping writing with her right hand, with her left reached the control panel tucked n her kneesock and pushed something on it. A faint buzzing sound could be heard.  
“Listen, Xenia,” I asked, “what does that egg of yours do anyway?”  
Once again I experience the attack of her merciless brown eyes. Hey, at this rate I might as well fall in love. If not already…  
“It vibraters,” Xenia answered in such a tone as if I asked something unimaginably silly and obvious.  
“I see,” I nodded, pretending to understand, “like a massager?”  
This time Xenia didn’t answer anything and just returned to taking notes.

When we were finally let go, I decided to head straight to the library to see which of the textbooks it was possible to get there and which I would have to buy by myself. And actually get them before the others took everything. I asked Xenia if she would show me where the library was in this school, but as usual she didn’t answer anything, so it wasn’t clear if it meant yes or no. So I decided to just follow her. And that’s how we ended up in the toilet. Makes sense, back in the classroom as I observed Xenia from time to time regulating the power of vibration, I’ve noticed it becoming wet between her legs.

The school toilet was a pretty unseemly sight: chipped tiles on the floor and walls, three toilets along the farthest wall and a lonely wash stand in an anteroom of sorts. Coming up to the nearest toilet Xenia lifted up her skirt, turned off the massager and took it out of her slit.  
“Let me hold it”, I suggested.  
Xenia looked at me this time somewhat puzzled, but after giving it some thought decided to hand me the device after all. The egg was all wet and emitted a peculiar smell, which actually happened to be not as unpleasant as I imagined. Out of curiosity I pushed the buttons on the control panel, learning how to regulate the vibration.

Turning the massager back off at first I intended to just stand by and wait for Xenia to finish her busyness, but then decided since I was here anyway, maybe I should use a toilet as well. Although I didn’t want to shove a wet egg in my pocket, so it was a bit tricky to use just one hand to unzip the fly, get my tool out and aim it right. So Xenia finished first and stood beside me, drilling me with a waiting gaze. I handed the egg to her, trying to smile politely, after which could use the freed hand to draw the underpants band down to help me in peeing. Maybe I should follow Xenia’s example and not wear underwear in the first place? As she was inserting her massager back in, I had time to finish and then hurried to follow her again, as Xenia didn’t at all care if I could keep up or not.

This time we actually arrived at the library. There was already quite a queue gathered here, so Xenia stood at its end and I stood behind her. Soon it became boring for Xenia to just wait, so she tried to reach the control panel of her massager again, but squeezed in the crowd and with a list of textbooks in her hands it proved to be unwieldy, so I decided to help. Squatting down I easily reached the panel and switched it on. Xenia tensed for a moment, seemingly not expecting a sudden vibration, then turned to me in confusion.  
“More power?” I asked, still squatting and obligingly looking at Xenia from below. This way her gaze seemed even more charming.  
Xenia as usual didn’t say anything, only nodded somewhat almost even embarrassedly and turned back. I increased the power gradually, but since Xenia never said when it was enough, I ended up setting it maximum. It seemed it even made it hard for her to stand on her feet.  
“Isn’t that too much?” I asked just in case, as I stood up again and kindly put my hand on her shoulder. “I can dial it back down.”  
Without turning back to me Xenia shook her head negatively. Well, no it is then. Retracting my hand from her shoulder I just waited for our turn to come.

After getting the textbooks Xenia didn’t head straight home, but decided, it seemed, since she was in the library anyway, to read something. A book on the top shelf brought her attention, which she couldn’t reach, so she put a chair next to it and carefully got onto it, as the massager still vibrated inside of her on full power. I decided to support the girl. The chair stood with its front toward the shelves, so its back didn’t let me to come from behind, and instead I had to squeeze myself between the shelves and the chair to hold Xenia’s legs. The wasn’t really anything special about her legs, although they were pretty slim and some fragrant wetness was dripping from her slit along her inner thighs, but still it was somehow so pleasant to be among these legs, I pressed myself against them and hugged them.

Even with the chair Xenia had to raise herself on tiptoes to reach the book she wanted, so I tried to help her by additionally lifting her. As it made me look right under her skirt, I couldn’t help but notice the egg partially showing from her slit. I decided to fix that, so I reached it with one hand and pushed it back inside with my finger. But it seemed this time it was indeed too much. Xenia suddenly became all tense and shivered, the book she dropped hit my head and the wetness from her slit spurted right into my face, but I decisively didn’t retreat and just pressed myself harder against the girl’s legs and managed to keep her from falling after all. Xenia ended up sitting on the back of the chair and hurried to reach the control panel to turn the vibration off.

“Oh, sorry, are you okay?” I apologized, reluctantly letting go of her legs to look into her eyes, Ah, those eyes. Now they expressed a mix of resentment and… satisfaction? No, it must have been just relief from not falling from the chair.  
“It just started slipping out, so I pushed it back in,” I explained, kneeling down to pick up the fallen book. “Maybe you should use a bigger size so it didn’t slip?”  
Xenia didn’t answer anything, just come down from the chair, using me as a stair. I had to stand on all fours so that my back made a reliable horizontal surface which Xenia could use to gracefully descend from the chair, which now appeared almost like a throne. Not that I could see it from my position, but I couldn’t imagine her being able to do it not gracefully. Even neglect when performed by Xenia came out graceful. So when Xenia stepped on me, I was… flattered almost? For I literally served as a support for her and, even if just for a fleeting moment before Xenia stepped down from my back to the floor, all of my existence became devoted only to her comfort. There was something in it… though I didn’t have time to grasp what exactly.

I picked up the book and stood up, handing it to Xenia. Of course, she only silently grabbed it from my hands before showily heading far from me to read it, showing how much she didn’t want to hang around me. Ah, and everything seemed to go so well, but I just had to botch it all up in the end. With a heavy sigh I went home. Maybe tomorrow will be better.


End file.
